To love
by haruechan
Summary: Compilation of fanfics. Four categories, one for each class. These are the thoughts of some of Golden Sun's characters in love. Easy to know whom is thinking of whom. R


Title: To Love  
  
Summary: Compilation of fanfics. Four categories, one for each class. These are the thoughts of some of Golden Sun's characters in love. Easy to know whom is thinking of whom.  
  
Author's note: Most of the shippers I wrote are the ones I approve. Sometimes there can be (and there will be) some disagreement with some of the thoughts. For example: Someone saying in a part that Jenna loves Isaac. and on another part, Jenna thinking about someone else. This happens because I try to follow the game as best as I can, without changing the reactions they had through the storyline, but putting my own ideas of "who loves who" in between. You'll also find the same character in love with two or more characters. That happens for two reasons. One: I can't choose the shipper I love most. Two: I want to try to write about something different than what I believe. This fanfic is like a challenge for me. (Especially because English is not my native language.)  
  
Now let's get to the point here. Enjoy the "story"!  
  
---***---  
  
1. To Love a Mars Adept.  
  
"She can be so stubborn sometimes! It's driving me crazy. Sometimes she looks almost insane. But it's characteristic of her class; there is no doubt. Different from me.  
  
The first time I saw here. no, actually the second time I saw here. The first time, while I was in jail, I didn't even notice her, to be honest. I don't know why, now. Since her sparkling hair and her ways of catching my attention sure isn't hard to notice. But when we met again, when I joined her group of friends, I sure thought she was different. Stubborn and impulsive, of course, but there was something else there. I thought we could never get along very well. She was too noise, and too outgoing. She is made of fire, while I'm pure water. How we can mix these two things together?  
  
She is strong hearted and very kind, I learned while we traveled together. It's kind of sweet of her. She is very open, and knows how to demonstrate her feelings without hiding it. Different from me, again. And there is where I notice for the first time. Even been strong and secure of herself, she blushed when she mentioned that guy, Isaac. And it bothered me a lot.  
  
It took me sometime to understand why she could make me so mad and so calm at the same time. She sure is special. She says things without thinking. She jumps head first on everything. She follows her heart instead of her head, and that is what makes her so beautiful on my eyes. I could never be like her. but I would like her to teach me how to live freely like that.  
  
But knowing she is like that I'm sure I'll never have her attention. She is fire, with only earth on her heart. And she will follow her heart till the end. She would never look at me differently. Fire and Water would never make an item together. Unfortunally."  
  
---***---  
  
"I'm actually confused. Since I've been kidnapped, I've being waiting for Isaac to come and save me. But why Isaac? Why not Garet? I know I grow up with both of them, but since the beginning, after losing my family, Isaac and I have become very close. And I always thought of him as my only family. He and Garet were my only friends. But while Isaac was like my own brother, what I thought of Garet the whole time?  
  
He was always there for me, with his clumsy way, trying to comfort me for my loss. And he always knew how to make me laugh, even though most of the time he didn't mean to. I miss him on these dark hours, when we don't know what Menard and Saturos will do when we reach the next lighthouse.  
  
Sure, now I have my real brother by my side. But it's almost like we are strangers. He wasn't there when I cried in the middle of the night, feeling lonely. Isaac and Garet were. I know we are starting to get closer, like brothers. But it's strange. Sometimes Felix acts like a real brother, over- protecting me. And sometimes he just doesn't know how to act around me. And at these times, he reminds me of Garet.  
  
Garet is always clumsier around me. And I always hoped that it was for a special reason. He doesn't know how to act, or what to say. But I hope he knows that his presence alone is enough to calm me. Or irritate me depend on my humor. Usually the first.  
  
I miss Garet. I wish he could come soon and take me home."  
  
---***---  
  
"I can't believe we've lost them! One minute, they were so close. Now, Jenna and the others are miles away, on a drifting island, God knows where!  
  
I can't believe we could lost her in the first place! Why did I left here behind with only Kraden to look after her? Isaac says it's not my fault. We couldn't have guessed that they would be kidnapped. But I disagree. I should have never left her side, for one minute. If I knew I would lose her.  
  
Now here we are, in this crazy quest to save the World. At least, that is Isaac and the others are fighting for. I couldn't care less for the fate of the World. I just want to know my Jenna is safe and unharmed. All I care about now is finding Jenna. The rest simply doesn't matter.  
  
Now I started to be pessimist. Isaac and the others are trying to cheer me up, but I think I lost my funny side the moment Jenna disappeared from my life. Now I'm only angry and frustrated. I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance. Actually, I was planning to do it that day. And now I don't even know if I'll ever see her again.  
  
What I'll do if that happens? She is the missing part of my life. She is my heart and my brain. I can't think strait, or even do anything right without her by my side: yelling and me, saying what I'm doing wrong. yeah. I miss even this "fire" side of her.  
  
It's the truth. Putting two fires together can only make the flame stronger. That's why I need her by my side. Jenna, I'll find you even if this is the last thing I do in my life!"  
  
--**--  
  
Did you like it? Then please leave me a review saying something! Soon, the second part (probably "To love a Jupiter Adept")  
  
Beijos (kisses in Portuguese) Harue-chan 


End file.
